


The spoiled prince

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori returns home. There's no Kili to greet him. Just his moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spoiled prince

The charm attached to his keys was really cute. It looked like a woollen yarn and it was a present that Kili bought for him when they went visit Dori at a DIY convention.  
It had been one of the first times they went out together as an official couple and Ori smiled remembering it, as the little fluffy ball jigged while he opened the flat door.  
  
Kili was not in the hall, but his moans could be clearly heard coming from their bedroom.  
  
Ori closed the door behind himself and took off his scarf and jacket before they cold get any damage, as he thought could happen. Knowing Kili...  
  
There was no need to turn on the light when Ori reached the bedroom, 'cause some light filtered from outside through the shutters.  
  
Kili's body was a sultry view. He was naked and shaking on the sheets, shining gold from perspiration and the light reflecting on it.  
  
His legs were wide open and bent at the knee and Ori could see both his hands were frenetically working between them, but in different places.  
  
Ori thought his sweet boyfriend must have took out from the chest one of his toys to play with himself even in the ass.  
  
Feeling the voyeuristic pleasure arise, Ori looked at the show a bit more before clearing his throat and interrupting the moans symphony.  
  
“Hello” Kili smiled at him from his horizontal position, almost breathless and glowing.  
“Did not expect you back so soon, sorry.”  
  
Ori was glad Kili did not stop playing with himself though “No problem.”  
He went to sit on the bed, but soon he lied down close to his lover “Do you need a hand?”  
  
The expression on Kili's face was one highly pleased, and Ori had some difficult hearing him whisper “Noalmostthere” between the copious gasps.  
  
The moment Kili hit the apex of pleasure could be seen on his face even without looking at the sticky mess his penis had made.  
  
Ori liked to watch his boyfriend orgasm. The moment his eyes scrunched up and the lips parted to form a big O were the sign that he had come. His moans died down into pants and the features relaxed.  
  
A hand come up and caressed Ori's cheek and he laughed under his light moustache 'cause for sure he was smeared in lube now.  
  
Bowing his head Ori kissed Kili tenderly, but it ended in a sloppy mess 'cause the brunet was exhausted by his passionate playtime.  
  
They both laughed mouth to mouth. They could inhale each other's breath and kissed properly this time, hands in the other's hair even if it would get them dirty.  
  
Kili took out the dildo from his hole as Ori looked intently.  
  
“You've used the big one. Do you need help getting up?” Ori was caressing Kili's shoulder now.  
  
“Nah, I'm ok here for now” the catlike smile that Kili beamed up at him made Ori falter in his cuddles a bit “actually, I've to confess something.  
  
Ori had been right to suspect the smile.  
  
“I've ordered a bigger one” Kili smirked.  
  
“How much bigger?” maybe in the half shadow, the blood running up to Ori's cheeks wouldn't get noticed.  
  
“Enormous!”  
  
Ori shrieked and Kili laughed hearty at his reaction “You'll get yourself torn in two and will not be able to walk for three days, you greedy minx!”  
  
“Hopefully!” the smile on Kili's face was becoming too big to not make Ori smile back “So you'll have to pamper and cuddle me while I can't walk.”  
  
Kili was beaming and Ori was in love and a new toy was ok “As you wish, spoiled prince!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope to have depicted this relationship in a right way, but I'm always open to constructive criticism :3


End file.
